


Moon in Gold

by orphan_account



Category: Book of Life (2014)
Genre: Eventual Smut (Maybe), F/M, Fanfiction, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taking place before Maria returns from boarding school to return home to San Angel. She expected to come back to two men who were in love with her but wasn't prepared for the adoration that came from one of them. Maria is strong-willed and speaks her mind even if it puts her in harm's way because she swore never to be the simple kind that gave into the sweet words of men. But what can she do, how much can she fight against the lover-by-heart Manolo Sánchez.





	Moon in Gold

Maria was laying on her side with Chuy asleep next to her going through photos of Manolo, Joaquín and her together, eight years old and being childish. She also caught a pattern that became familiar after going back and forth between photos over the years, Manolo and her were always close, maybe even more intimate than she and Joaquín. Maria often came back to a picture, one she can barely recognize anymore from how much she cried into it these past ten years. She sighed in both grief and happiness; she was so happy to know her years at boarding school were done and that she could finally return home to see her father and childhood friends. But at the same time, she dreads her return to the town she calls home, what if her friends had forgotten about her, what if they've moved onto more important things than waiting for a friend to return home, what if they stopped hoping she would come back.

She was waiting on the bench by the train station, her back straight and hand clasped together in her lap. She was trying to be patient, but the anticipation of getting home was eating her. She finally heard the horn of the train as it came into the station, she looked over at Chuy with a broad smile before picking up her bags and walking through the open doors, Chuy behind her. They finally got settled into their seats, and as Chuy slept across from her, she gazed out the window. She shifted harshly in her place as the train started down the track towards home.

I was shocked out of my trace when the train came to an abrupt stop. I had been in and out of sleep, too on edge to sleep soundly. I got up, straightened my dress before grabbing my bags, I gestured my head towards the exit of the train to Chuy who immediately started going in that direction, me following behind him. Chuy and I walked off the train where we stood and waited for my father to come and take us home. I set down my bags and with a massive smile on my face embraced my father whom I haven't seen in 10 years, both pleased and not surprised that he hasn't changed.

The carriage ride back to San Angel was full of excitement and joy, but something was eating at me. "What's bothering you, Maria," my father said slightly in his authoritative voice. "Have...Joaquín and Manolo talked or asked about me," I asked with fear evident in my voice. My father's look softened as well as his voice. "Joaquín and Manolo haven't forgotten about you mi hija. Both have become impressive men." I averted my gaze from my father before laying eyes on Chuy who was looking up at me, I smiled at him and raised my hand to pet his head and rub his ear. I distracted myself from my anxious thoughts with Chuy until we finally arrived home.


End file.
